DR WHO AND MCR CROSSOVER (WITH ZOMBIES)
by mychembitches
Summary: What if a zombie apocalypse broke out and the doctor was stuck on earth? and what if he then met MCR? i think it might go a little something like this


**DR. WHO + MCR CROSSOVER (WITH ZOMBIES)**

Frank and Gerard were sitting in Gerard's house intensely watching the news on TV; it was a news report on the zombie outbreak. It warned that the zombie virus can only be contracted from a bite from an infected individual. 'You must cover up and avoid going outside, board up windows and don't turn lights on at night, this will attract their attention. To kill a zombie, aim for the head. The brain must be destroyed. Do not make the mistake of thinking a loved one still knows who you are, they are gone. Do not make moral decisions…' Frank turned the TV off.

'Gerard, do you want a malteaser?' frank asked offering the packet to him.

'What?'

'Do you want a malteaser?' frank shaked the packet

'Don't waste rations; we don't know how long this 'apocalypse' will last'

'We're not going to last a week on a bag of malteasers, we're going to have to leave the house sometime'

'Wrong, I planned for this we have enough rations for several years…'

Gerard carried on talking while Frank checked the cupboards and fridge.

'Urm, Gerard'

Gerard stopped talking and turned to frank,

'What?'

'All we have is half a pint of week old milk, a yogurt, and a can of beans and a single slice of veggie bacon'

'I got the bacon for you' Gerard beamed

'Oh and half a birthday cake with green icing'

'We have cake?! Wait who's birthday was it?'

'I'm not sure that's icing' frank said with a disgusted look on his face, he slid the cake into the bin.

'Hey that's like half our rations!' Gerard yelled

'It was mouldy' Frank explained

'You could have picked the mouldy parts off'

Frank picked a single crumb out of the bin,

'That's about the only bit that isn't mouldy' he said, Gerard turned back around, he was pissed, he liked cake. He was sure he would get desperate enough eventually. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Frank and Gerard exchanged anxious looks, who could it, be? Frank and Gerard raced to the door; they looked through the peep hole, a blood splattered Ray stood outside casually looking around. They opened the door.

'Hey guys' Ray said vaguely panicked, 'I've kinda lost Mikey.'

'YOU'VE LOST MY KID BROTHER!?' Gerard screamed, reaching out for Ray's neck

Ray taken aback by Gerard's attack began explaining,

'Well when the attack broke out, we were hanging out with Bob'

'You were seeing Bob behind our back?!' Frank said struggling to keep Gerard restrained

'Well yeah but does that really matter right now? I thought we were trying to deal with the Mikey situation'

'WHERE IS HE?' Gerard yelled 'GET TO THE POINT!'

'Somewhere near the freeway'

'We're going to have to go find him, come help us find some make-shift weapons' Frank said letting Ray in.

Suddenly a weird sound started, a big wind tore through the apartment. A large blue box appeared in the middle of the lounge.

'Is this where you wanted to go?' the doctor said peeping through the door, he winced 'it's awfully messy'

'That's your fault' Gerard said as he started stepping towards the TARDIS threateningly

'It was perfectly clean before you turned up'

'Well I'm sorry Mr OCD, but I had some trouble landing. There's something weird going on with the magnetic poles, caused one hell of a crosswind. Any way there's someone here to see you' the doctor said gesturing to the TARDIS doors. Mikey came out, Gerard ran to embrace his brother. After a minute all the brotherly love had gone and Gerard was pissed.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THAT BOX THING HAS DONE TO MY CARPET? WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGE MEN? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BLUE BOX AND HOW DID IT GET IN MY HOUSE?' Gerard screamed at Mikey.

'Nice to see you too' Mikey added slightly miffed about getting told off.

'well looks like the gang is back together' the Doctor said, totally fangirling, secretly the Doctor was a huge MCR fan, his bedroom in the TARDIS was plastered with posters and filled to the roof with merch.

'So do you guys want to play some music?' the Doctor said, he'd seen them live so many times, to be this close to them felt magical.

'WHAT?' they all said in unison

'Well I know there isn't a drummer, and I'll never be as good as bob but I can give it a go' the Doctor said. He had been waiting this moment all his lives. MCR might actually get back together.

'Would it be totally awkward if you sign my chest?' the Doctor said

'Yes' was the reply from the ex-band members

'What is with you Doctor?' Mikey asked 'oh my god, you're a fangirl aren't you?'

'No' the Doctor said in a very small voice that no one really believed.

'Oh god we're stuck here with a fangirl, how can this apocalypse get any worse?' Gerard said as he sat down on the sofa.

'We're not stuck, I've got a time and space machine right here' the Doctor said as he lovingly tapped the TARDIS. He opened the door and gestured for everyone to get in, Mikey got up and walked inside, no one else moved. The big smile faded from the doctors face, they think I'm a mad and creepy fangirl who's trying to kidnap them, he though sadly. Mikey's head reappeared from inside the TARDIS.

'He's not lying you know, he saved me from zombies with it after Ray left me for dead'

'You left him?' Gerard said, he remembered why the band broke up.

'It wasn't like that' Ray tried to explain,

'Well if Mikey's going, I'm going with him' Gerard getting up from the sofa, 'I'd prefer if you didn't come' he said while giving Ray his infamous death stare.

'I'm staying with Gerard' Frank said standing faithfully by Gerard's side

'I'm not staying here alone' Ray said 'it smells like mouldy cake'

Frank and Gerard exchanged guilty looks

The smile re-appeared on the Doctor's face, he was really about to go time travelling with his idols, fangirl dreams do come true, the doctor gleefully thought to himself. He ran into the TARDIS, followed by the band members.

'It's…it's bigger on the inside' Gerard said confusedly 'how does it work?'

'Some awfully confusing timey-whimey bullshit' the Doctor said trying to sound cool. As the band members looked round the console room, the doctor ran to his bedroom, after ten minutes of solid fangirling, he returned with his arms filled with merch for the guys to sign. He dumped all the merch on the floor of the console as he put on his black parade uniform. The guys all looked at him; they had one of their weird telepathic conversations;

'We're not really going round the universe with a hard-core fangirl are we?' Gerard asked

'How else are we going to get out of here?' Frank thought

'He did kinda save my life, I owe him. And I don't want to be left alone with him; he'll probably make us get matching tattoos or something'

'At least it doesn't smell like mouldy cake' Ray argued

'Would you shut up about that motherfucking cake?!' Frank and Gerard thought in unison.

'Well I guess we're stuck with him then' Mikey said

The Doctor was busy trying to find a pen,

'Urm Doctor' Mikey said 'it's great that you're a fan and all, but are we actually going to go somewhere?'

'Oh yeah, give us a second' the Doctor said as he began flipping switches and levers on the TARDIS console. A loud grinding sound tore through the air and the TARDIS shuddered.

'There may be a problem' the doctor said looking concerned, 'she won't take off, either I've insulted her or the shifting poles are a bigger problem than I thought'

'We can't just stay in here' Frank said 'I'm claustrophobic'

'It's hardly a tight space' Mikey said

'I know but it's really stuffy, and it does seem kinda small…I think I need some air' Frank said just beginning to freak out. Frank was really starting to panic now; Gerard could see this and started pulling him towards the door. Ray and Mikey followed, the Doctor only noticed they were gone when the door shut behind them. He ran out after them.

'Where you guys going?' the Doctor asked

'Somewhere safe' was the general reply

'Where is both safe and has food?' Gerard thought out loud

'The mall?' Mikey suggested

'No way, I've seen dawn of the dead. We're not going to a motherfucking mall okay' Frank answered.

'Jeez calm down Frank' Ray said

'Oh I'm sorry are you talking to me or Bob?' Frank said

'Oh for fuck sake Frank, it was one time. We were just playing some halo and reminiscing, and don't just get pissed at me Mikey was their too'

'Hey, you dragged me there' Mikey said trying to defend himself

'What happened to Bob anyway?' Gerard asked

'He wanted to make sure is mom was okay, so he ditched us' Mikey answered

The Doctor suddenly had an idea,

'What if we raided a supermarket then ran for the hills?'

'Bit of a cliché isn't it?' Gerard said

'How are we going to get to a supermarket there's zombies everywhere and what about your TARDIS? I'm not carting that thing around' Mikey said

'It homes in on the key, I help you guys, wait till shit's safe again, TARDIS homes in on me, you sign some merch then I get out your face. It will work.' The doctor answered

'Why can't we stay here?' Gerard asked 'get some food and bring it back here, job done'

'It wouldn't be safe, while I've been on earth; I've noticed that the zombies are smart. If they see you enter somewhere they will follow you. I'm amazed they haven't found this place since you haven't boarded up your windows.' The Doctor explained.

'Where would you suggest we go?' Ray asked

'Somewhere in a forest, I like forests. It also has to be easily defendable'

'Oh cause that narrows it down, I know soo many places like that' Gerard said with a strong sarcastic tone. A bizarre shuffling sound slowly started filling the room.

'What the hell is that?' Frank exclaimed

'ZOMBIES' Ray yelled grabbing his baseball bat. A horde of zombies burst through the front door. Gerard grabbed two knives from the kitchen counter, he threw one to Frank. The Doctor looked around at everyone else's weapons; even Mikey had a cooler weapon than his sonic. Why are these guys so cool? He thought to himself nearly oblivious to the life or death fight going on around him. He came back to reality when a zombie tried gnawing off his arm; Mikey whacked the zombie off the doctor with golf club, and then beat his head in until his brains splattered across the doctor's face. Slowly but surely and against all odds, the guys were actually winning the fight. The doctor wasn't helping at all of course; no he was sitting down watching, every so often waving his sonic screwdriver and mumbling about the lack of a wood setting. Not that a wood setting would have helped, since zombies aren't made of wood.

Gerard slashed a zombies head in two then looked around, that was the last one.

'Well my apartments ruined' Gerard said 'we'll have to go somewhere else now'

Ray turned to the Doctor,

'you could've helped' he said vaguely pissed, this random man turns up acts like his the boss says he's going to whisk us away in a half-destroyed police box that's bigger on the inside, he hasn't even told us his name, he thought in disgust.

'No I couldn't' was the doctor's reply, 'I'm adverse to violence'

'Are you averse to being eaten by zombies? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't stop being a pussy' Ray said, he knew he was being very blunt. But now wasn't the time to beat around the bush.

'Hey! That's very rude; do you know who you're talking too?' The doctor felt slightly hurt.

'NO, I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TOO! YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING TOLD US' Ray was losing his temper.

Frank and Gerard were still in shock, this was their first encounter with zombies. Up until now all they had done was lounge around and watch TV. They sat watching Ray and the Doctor argue, Mikey got up and stopped the fight.

'Calm down both of you, we're going to be stuck together for a while. So try to get along, please?' Mikey, the voice of reason as always. 'Kiss and make up, introduce yourselves now we have a moment'

'Hi I'm the doctor' the doctor said

'Doctor who?' ray asked

'God, I love it when people say that, doctor whoooooo. It just sounds so cool.' The doctor said grinning.

'Yeah but doctor who?' ray asked again 'hello?' ray sighed, 'well I'm Ray…'

'TORO!' the doctor finished for him; if he wasn't careful he would start fangirling like a maniac again.

'Wait, did you say doctor who? Isn't that a British thing, it's a TV show isn't it?' Frank asked

'Yes there is a TV loosely based on my life but most of it's fictional. Everything except the TARDIS, the companions, the saving the world, the screwdriver, the boyish good looks, the undefeatable fashion sense and the impeccable charm is fake. Oh and Jack, Jack's real' the Doctor explained. The thought of Jack made him wince. Last time the doctor saw Jack he was lying naked on the TARDIS trying to seduce the Doctor. It took three days to steam clean the console.


End file.
